The instant invention relates generally to cord storage devices and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for retracting a microphone.
Numerous cord storage devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold the cords onto rotating reels within housing. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,197,691; 3,584,157 and 4,062,608 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.